I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelving. More particularly, the present invention relates to shelving mountable to a support at the rear of the shelf such that the shelf projects from the support.
II. Related Art
Boat decks, for example, pontoon boat decks, often become cluttered with gear during a recreational boating excursion. Gear such as life preservers, towels, fishing equipment, food and beverages can become unpleasant to use if they become cold or wet. Substantial quantities of water can enter a boat when one lifts the boat's anchor and places on the boat's deck the anchor and the line used to tie the anchor to the boat. Problems with the anchor and the line adding to clutter on the boat deck or causing water to enter the boat can be alleviated if the anchor and line are placed on a shelf which extends outwardly from the boat.
For whatever reasons, such shelving has typically not been included in boat designs provided by pontoon boat manufacturers. Also, after-market shelving has typically not been available. The absence of such after-market shelving from the marketplace can be attributed to the different manner in which boats are constructed and the difficulty attaching standard shelves to such boats in a visually pleasing and secure manner. Unusual pontoon boat shelves generally are not available.